


心安理得

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Rings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 怜悯和伤害是共存的，当两个人在口中交换戒指，他们在玩弄世俗，在亵渎人们所以为的婚姻。
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 10





	心安理得

婚礼举行得盛大，一如他平日示人的面貌。

金希澈穿上礼服，黑色西裤没有一丝褶皱，红色的丝绒西装领口有碎钻的点缀，很配他带着点淡紫色的发尾。  
而朴正洙不出所料地一身白，肩上一些小装饰显出他对服装的用心。

即使是应对过无数舞台的人，婚礼仍然不是件可以轻易面对的事。这段恋情承受了那么多的非议，金希澈都可以不去理会，但如果想象到母亲对自己结婚的期待，想到母亲对爱人从前的关照，想到今后一家人的生活，他无端生出些谨慎和期待。

他对着镜子整理衣服的手停顿，朴正洙看出他眼里的忐忑，拍了拍他的肩表示鼓励。

“时间差不多了，走吧。大家还等着呢。”

几乎是习惯性的，金希澈的手轻轻搭在朴正洙的后腰，两人迈步走出化妆间。在其他宾客们的注视下，两个漂亮的男人向台子靠近——

然后朴正洙止步于台边，而金希澈站上长台，等待岳父和新娘缓缓接近，将那双戴了白纱的手交付给自己。

这是朴正洙不敢想象的画面，此刻却真实地发生在金希澈与那个女孩之间。聚光灯打在两个新人身上，他藏匿于所有宾客的热闹之中，一同欢呼，鼓掌。

朴正洙心中升起无端的自信，二十年来起起伏伏的牵绊让他相信没有可以动摇金希澈爱他的心，这样的信念使得他觉得那女孩人畜无害，从而他真诚地，祝她幸福。

然而金希澈行事张扬却有分寸，于这分感情而言，他敢爱，却不会一条路走到底去做人们眼中的异类。

/

他不想去做那个异类，但他还爱。

/

一群人相聚会餐，地点是朴正洙家里。很奇怪，从来不喜欢别人来家里的他，居然会想要邀请大家来聚餐。大概是年龄大了，有些芥蒂终究会过去。

弟弟们吃喝之后被经纪人送回家，房间里渐渐冷清下来，只剩金希澈还没离开。

“我没怎么喝，帮你收拾收拾再走吧。”金希澈说。

他没听见那人应答，只看到喝过酒的朴正洙浑身通红，甚至在胸前有粉色的心形，随着收拾桌面的动作展现在金希澈眼前。

伴着若有若无的酒气，微弱的火苗又剧烈燃烧起来。

/

说不清哪个瞬间，金希澈把手攀上那人的腰肢，扶摸着因酒精而滚烫的皮肤，换取急促的喘息和一滩春水。

两人踢开瓶瓶罐罐拥吻着来到卧室，除掉碍人的衣衫让酒精和情欲都散发出来。床单被由下而上地推出褶皱，躺着的人露出纤长好看的颈线，俯身的人长发划过他的皮肤，亲吻过的地方留下水光粼粼的痕迹。金希澈埋在小腹撩拨着欲望，却还把手指伸进那人口中搅动舌头。

齿尖挂上微凉的铂金边缘，金希澈暧昧地抽插着的手指协助自己作恶，舌尖轻勾，指环落入温软的口中。

身上的人后知后觉地抬头，看见他调皮地把戒指抿在唇间，狐狸似的双眼弯出魅惑的弧度，带着几分挑衅微微扬起下巴。

床边台灯是最暗的那一挡，朦胧的亮团映在身下人笑盈盈的眼里增添了几分妖媚，小巧的戒指作为装点倒是很合适，金希澈看得一瞬间出神。短暂的欣赏后，他俯身噙住那人的唇，让戒指在两人口腔交换，碰撞牙齿发出清脆的声响穿插在黏腻的水声之间，最终在缠绵的吻间将戒指渡到自己口中。

金希澈从一吻中回神，做恶的唇追上来索要更多，却遇上他微微偏头，沾满津液的戒指落在床单上，又回到原来修长白皙的指节。

“希澈。”像是对分神的人发出委屈不满的娇嗔。

“正洙……”这更像是对恶作剧未遂的人的警告，如果他没有细细抚摸着他的发丝又在额头落下一个吻，会更有说服力。

铂金指环正好好地戴在它主人手上，而主人的手又如此不安分地在朴正洙身上游走，精致的切割面硌得承受的人心口隐隐作痛。空气里仍然流转着暧昧，暧昧中朴正洙完成了与不在场第三人的博弈，结果有些显然。

这场情事还是继续着，朴正洙冷下的眼神没浇熄身上的火。两人对彼此的身体过分了解，和从前的许多次并无二致：他的冲撞有力又细致，尽力深入，再准确地顶上肠壁的小岛；克制而狂野的亲吻，轻咬吸吮又不着痕迹；甜腻的高声呻吟带着隐忍，急促低沉的喘息，肉体隔着粘液碰撞的淫荡声音，纠缠着美丽的两具胴体在暗夜中绽放。  
快感沿着小腹侵袭大脑，穿透脊柱的酥麻让两人同时失去意识，只感觉到阴茎跳动着吐露粘液。

金希澈取下安全套打结扔掉，揽过朴正洙的肩让他靠在怀里，两人身上盖着薄薄的毛毯。

“你不怕她担心吗？还呆在我这里是不是不太好，毕竟，她才是你妻子，不是吗？”像觉得自己输得不够彻底，还倔强等着最后的宣判。

“对我来说你和她是不一样的，正洙。因为我爱你……”

“但是你和她结婚了。”

“对。”

判决声终于落下，然而赛事的参与者却变成了他与眼前这人。

该庆幸吗，他知道仍然可以坚信，无论何时他都会是这人心里最重要的那人，作为朋友，作为队友，作为亲人，作为……情人；该放下吗，路过了他生命每一个角落的自己，奢望着永远不可能触及的那个身份，这资格的判定者，是金希澈无法抛下的世俗。

这种没能占有又无法抛弃的感受真是让人心神不宁。


End file.
